Wazy Hemisphere
|seiyuu = Junko Minagawa |birthDate = S.1187 |birthPlace = Town in a remote region of Zemuria |height = 168 cm |aliases = Blue Testament |gender = Male (?) |occupation = Dominion No. 9, Gralsritter |affilliation = * Septian Church * Special Support Section * Testaments |likes = Chic hors-d'œuvres, non-alcoholic cocktails (maybe) |weapon = Martial arts |orbment = Space |bloodtype = AB |hobbies = Working as host, going around bars, billiard, card games, admiring aquarium}}Wazy Hemisphere '''(ワジ・ヘミスフィア), also known under his alias of '''Blue Testament ( の ), is the owner of the pool bar "Trinity" in the Downtown District area of Crossbell and leader of the delinquent youth gang known as the Testaments. During it is revealed that Wazy has been working undercover as a knight of the Gralsritter of the Septian Church and occupies the seat of 9th Dominion. Background Childhood Born in an unnamed place at the outskirts of Zemuria, Wazy grew up in a village in which contact with the outside world was prohibited and where an ancient deity other than Aidios was worshiped. As a child, Wazy served the village as a medium able to hear the voice of the local deity. One day, villagers one after the other fell into a deep torpor for no explicable reason. Upon investigation, Wazy found that the local deity was rampaging and absorbing the energy flowing through the earth veins. Rather than taking his suggestion to seal the veins into consideration, the village elders began discussing a human sacrifice to appease the deity. At that moment, Gralsritter from the Septian Church arrived, which led Wazy to realize that the local deity was not a god but in fact a slab-like artifact. Wazy tried to destroy the artifact by throwing it off a cliff to release the village from the ancient spell the artifact had cast on it. The artifact resisted this attempt and overpowered Wazy, which led his Stigma to awaken in self-defense. His Stigma in turn absorbed the artifact's power, turning it into an ordinary lithograph that crumbled away in his hands. Wazy was then banished from the village, accused of murdering the local deity. The Gralsritter escorted the now-exiled Wazy to Arteria where he was then welcomed as one of the twelve Dominion. Gameplay Crafts These are Wazy's crafts. Gallery Wazy - S-Craft Illustrations (Zero).jpg|An illustration of Wazy's S-craft in Wazy - Enigma Strap (Zero).jpg|Concept art for Wazy's Enigma strap. Wazy - Outfit Variations (Zero).jpg|Concept art for Wazy's outfit. Wazy - Full-Length Sketch 1 (Zero).jpg|A full-length sketch of Wazy from . Wazy - Full-Length Sketch 2 (Zero).jpg|A full-length sketch of Wazy from . Wazy - Full-Length Sketch 3 (Zero).jpg|A full-length sketch of Wazy from . Wazy Hemisphere - Formal Attire (Zero).png|Wazy's formal attire bust shot in Wazy Hemisphere - Bust (Zero).png|Wazy's bust shot in Wazy Hemisphere 2 (Ao).png|A full-length shot of Wazy. Wazy Hemisphere - Gralsritter (Ao).png|Wazy's Gralsritter bust shot in . Wazy Hemisphere - Bust (Ao).png|Wazy's bust shot in . Wazy Hemisphere - Swimsuit (Ao).png|Wazy's swimwear bust shot in . Wazy Hemisphere - Stigma (Ao).jpg|Wazy's Stigma in . Wazy Hemisphere - Key Visual Asset (Ao).png|Key visual asset from Wazy - Swimswear Variations (Ao).jpg|Concept art of Wazy's Swimwear. Wazy - Akashic Arms Variations (Ao).jpg|Concept art of Wazy's Akashic Arm. Wazy Abbas and Wald (Ao).png|Wazy with Wald and Abbas as they view the liberated Crossbell. The Blue Bible - Chara-Ani Bonus (Nayuta).jpg|An illustration of Wazy in his Gralsritter outfit. Wazy Hemisphere (Hajimari).png|Character artwork The Day of Reindependence - Key Visual (Hajimari).jpeg|"The Day of Reindependence", Key Visual Wazy Hemisphere - Promotional Screenshot 1 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional Screenshot of Wazy. Noel and Wazy - Promotional Screenshot 1 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional Screenshot of Wazy and Noel Seeker. Wazy Hemisphere S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|S-Craft Party Wazy - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Wazy's Party outfit in Akatsuki no Kiseki. References Category:Characters Category:Septian Church Category:Special Support Section Category:Zero no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters Category:Hajimari no Kiseki Characters